


Goodbye Soleil

by Iridiscencia



Series: Infinitos [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Warlock no quería que ninguno de los dos se fuera y por ello se estaba ocultando, tal vez así su nana no se iría y obligaría a su amigo el jardinero a quedarse.





	Goodbye Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Quinto día de "Ineffable Husbands Week".
> 
> Prompts: Battle, fight, argue.
> 
> Así es, otro fanfic con Warlock.
> 
> Muchas gracias por pasar a leer.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Preguntaba la nana Ashtoreth mientras recorría todo el jardín.  
—Pensé que le estabas cuidando, eres su nana— Respondió el jardinero algo molesto.  
—Pero él salió a jugar contigo.  
—Yo estoy trabajando.  
—¡¿Sentado hablando con las babosas?! Claro que sí. 

Warlock observaba aquello oculto en aquel arbusto; estaba tapándose la boca para no reír.

—Calma ¿sí? ya aparecerá —El hermano Francis tomó una de las manos de la nana.  
—¿Y si no aparece? su padre va a matarme— Ashtoreth se soltó inmediatamente.  
—No puede hacerlo, solo es un humano.  
—¿Eres idiota? Sabes de quien estoy hablando. Mierda… no creí que pasaría este último día así.  
—Yo tampoco. 

Warlock no quería que ninguno de los dos se fuera y por ello se estaba ocultando, tal vez así su nana no se iría y obligaría a su amigo el jardinero a quedarse.

Sabía que ellos negaban su amistad pero en todos esos años siempre les había visto convivir de alguna u otra manera: el jardinero llevaba flores a escondidas a la habitación de la nana mientras que ella robaba pastelillos de la cocina principal y se los entregaba al hermano Francis. 

Warlock había visto todo aquello y sí, era un niño de diez años, pero sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Les vió discutir de nuevo, hablaban sobre el fin del mundo o algo por el estilo, realmente nunca entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

Parecía que la nana quería llorar.

El niño salió de su escondite, era algo que no permitiría. 

—Esto aquí, nana, estoy aquí. —Le dijo acercándose a ella.

Ella solo volteó a verle y se acercó a él. 

—Querido ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! —Por su tono de voz parecía realmente molesta.  
—No podré porque te irás. —Respondió el niño. 

Ashtoreth parecía pensativa, volteando a ver a Francis.

—Oh, pero nos veremos después, lo prometo. —Respondió después de un momento.  
—¿En serio? —Warlock no lo podía creer.  
—Sí. Cuando estés en la cima y nos destruyas a todos. 

El niño rió al escuchar aquello, a veces la nana decía cosas raras pero le gustaba pensar que él podría ser algo así como el rey de todo el mundo.

— No, no lo hará —Francis se acercó a ellos —¿Verdad joven Warlock? 

— Sí, sí lo haré, los destruiré a todos. —Respondió el niño muy convencido.  
—¿Y cómo lo harás? —Le preguntó la nana. 

Warlock miró a su alrededor y vió una rama en el suelo, la cual tomó y la empuño como si fuera una espada.

—¡Así!—Warlock picó el estómago del hermano Francis. 

Francis solo frunció el ceño tomando otra rama que estaba cerca, simulando ponerse en guardia; se veía gracioso de esa forma.

Ashtoreth observaba todo riendo, aplaudiendo cada vez que le daba un golpea al jardinero.

Quería seguir así por muchas horas.

Pero no se podía, pues a los pocos minutos su madre le mandó llamar a dentro de la mansión junto con su nana.

°°°°°

—¿Me los puedo quedar? —Preguntó Warlock mostrándole el par lentes extra que tenía sobre su mesita de noche.

Ashtoreth quien se encontraba recogiendo su pequeña maleta lo pensó un momento.

Quería decir que no pues eso significaba dejar un recuerdo al niño creando un vínculo que se suponía no debía tener ¡era el Anticristo!

Pero por otra parte eso no tenía nada de malo ¿o sí? si alguien preguntaba podría alegar que el niño, obedeciendo a sus enseñanzas, le había robado ese par de anteojos. Eso sería algo malo ¿no? 

Aquello sería jugar mucho con su suerte.

—Por supuesto que no —Ella le retiró los lentes de las manos y los limpió.

Warlock hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada.

—Ahora, sal de aquí, aún no termino.—Le encaminó a la puerta. —Ve a molestar a Francis. 

El niño le miró antes de salir, parecía triste.

Ashtoreth observó los lentes y pensó que tal vez ese par ya no lo necesitaba.

°°°°°°  
Estaba escondido en la biblioteca, no quería ver que se fuera, estaba molesto.

¿Por qué su nana tenía que irse? ¿Por qué todos siempre le dejaban solo?

Su padre entró a la biblioteca y ni siquiera volteo a verle, simplemente se sentó en el escritorio a revisar unos papeles como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en casa.

Warlock prefirió correr a su habitación, ahí estaría mejor. 

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa sobre su escritorio, aquel par de gafas oscuras. ¡No lo podía creer! Se apresuró a tomarlas, colocándolas frente a sus ojos, mirándose en el espejo, sentía que se veía genial.

Debía agradecerle a la nana y corriendo se apresuró a despedirse de ella, aún estaba en la puerta hablando con una de una de las sirvientas.

—Gracias, gracias —Warlock le dijo sonriente señalando las gafas.  
—No sé de qué estás hablando —Le dijo la niñera desacomodando el cabello — Bueno, me voy —Ella se agachó para quedar a su altura —Prometeme que te portaras mal.  
—Lo prometo.

Sellaron la promesa enlazando sus meñiques.

Ashtoreth se subió a un auto de color negro.

Y Warlock le dijo adiós mientras veía el auto marcharse.


End file.
